Tochter der Nacht
by kslchen
Summary: ’Ich’ oder der Versuch, ein Leben zu erklären, ohne es entschuldigen zu wollen.


_Summary: ‚Ich' oder der Versuch, ein Leben zu erklären, ohne es entschuldigen zu wollen._

_Disclaimer__: Die Figuren gehören JKR._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Falling again' von Lacuna Coil.**

**Tochter der Nacht**

So, dass bin ich dann also. Ich bin nicht, wofür sie mich halten. Für manche bin ich die Verkörperung des Bösen, für andere nur eine verirrte Wahnsinnige. Was bin ich wirklich? Und viel wichtiger: WER bin ich? Ich. Eine andere Antwort gibt es wohl nicht. Ich bin komplexer als sie denken. Ich bin nicht nur die kaltherzige Mörderin. Manchmal bin ich auch das kleine Mädchen, was gegen die Älteren nicht ankommt und sich schließlich verkriecht um zu weinen. Aber sie sehen nur, was sie wollen. Und das bin definitiv nicht ich. Seht was ihr wollt, aber verurteilt mich nicht, bevor ihr mich nicht kennt.

‚Tochter der Nacht', nannte meine Mutter mich manchmal. ‚Kämpferin', mein Vater. Ich bin beides. Aber vor allem bin ich ich selbst. Und ich bin frei. Ich lüge nicht, ich heuchle nicht. Ich sage ihnen die nackte Wahrheit ins Gesicht und das vertragen sie nicht. Sie wollen nicht verstehen, dass auch ich meine Motive hatte. Es gibt kein Richtig und Falsch, kein Gut und kein Böse. Es gibt immer nur verschiedene Perspektiven aus denen man ein und dieselbe Sachen betrachten kann. Alles ist Ansichtssache. Und aus meiner Perspektive habe ich richtig gehandelt, sowie sie aus ihrer. Denn eins habe ich gelernt: Wer sich selbst treu bleibt, hat immer Recht. Und daran halte ich mich.

Manchmal frage ich mich, was mich letztendlich zerstört hat. Was hat mich kalt werden lassen? Was hat mich ruiniert? Was hat mich zu Fall gebracht? Ich könnte so viele Namen nennen. Die meiner Eltern, meiner Feinde, meines Mannes, meines Vorbilds, meiner Liebe, doch am Ende wäre alles gelogen. Und ich lüge nicht. Ich sehe den Tatsachen ins Auge, wie sie sind. Ich war es selber. Denn um das zu erreichen, was ich erreichen wollte, musste ich das sein, wozu ich mich gemacht habe. Ich kann alles ertragen. Und ich bin stolz darauf!

Mein Leben gehört mir! Lustig eigentlich, dass es das noch tut, wo doch so viele es mir wegnehmen wollten. Sie wollten mich unterdrücken, aber das haben sie nicht geschafft. Ich bin ein Falke und ich habe nie verlernt zu fliegen. Nie haben sie es geschafft, meine Flügel zu stutzen oder mich einzusperren, denn niemand zerstört mich, außer mir selber. Sie haben es alle erfahren müssen, am eigenen Leibe und nicht viele sind an mir kaputt gegangen. Manche verurteilen mich, weil ich gemordet habe, aber sie tun das gleiche. Nur das es gerechtfertigt ist, weil sie es ‚im Namen des Guten' tun. Das ist nicht lache! Am Ende sind wir alle gleich. Gleich gut und gleich schlecht. Und im Tod unterscheidet uns niemand mehr. Aber daran wollen sie nicht denken, denn sie haben Angst vor dem, was nach diesem Leben kommt. Ich nicht, denn auch das wird mich nicht in die Knie zwingen. Ich bin eine Kämpferin!

Egal wie stark man ist, irgendwann ist jeder schwach. Auch ich, daraus mache ich keinen Hehl. Aber niemand hat mich schwach gesehen, außer mir selber. Noch nicht einmal er. Ich habe ihn geliebt, auf meine eigene, wohl recht verdrehte Weiße. Er ist tot und wenn ich ihm eines Tages folgen werde, dann wird er warten. Es kümmert mich nicht. Denn ich weiß, dass er immer Angst vor mir hatte, wie sie alle Angst vor mir hatten, haben und immer haben werden. Doch niemand fürchtet mich mehr, als ich selber. Denn ich bin der einzige Mensch, der mich kennt, meine Stärken und Schwächen und ein Mensch, der dich kennt, macht dich verwundbar. Selbst wenn nur du selbst es bist. Ich habe gesehen, wie andere sich selbst zerstörten, aber das wird mir nicht passieren. Nicht, solange ich andere zerstören kann. Haltet mich für grausam, aber ich bin nicht grausamer als ihr es seid, nur anders.

Ich werde fallen, dass weiß ich. Ich falle bereits, doch bei allem, was passiert ist, bin ich mir doch immer treu geblieben. Sie dürfen von mir denken, was sie wollen, aber ich stehe zu mir und meinem Leben. Ich habe mich nie verraten und das werde ich auch nie tun. Genauso wenig wie ich mich niemals selbst anlügen werde. Sie Wahrheit tut weh, aber wer an Lügen glaubt, bewegt sich auf der Stelle. Ich habe sie alle hinter mir gelassen. Ich habe einfach meine Schwingen ausgebreitet und bin geflogen. Und ich werde weiterfliegen, komme was mag, weil ich noch nicht bereit bin, zu sterben. Denn ich bin Bellatrix Joanna Black-Lestrange, Tochter der Nacht, und ich kämpfe nur für mich selbst!


End file.
